Boston University Medical Center has developed a series of goals and objectives that aim to deliver a program in cancer education well beyond that found in the usual medical school setting. A coordinated program has been developed that aims to utilize that staff and resources of a number of disciplines, chiefly medical and surgical oncolgy, radiation therapy, hematology, pathology, psychiatry, social work, nursing and the bio-social sciences. The program is aimed at medical students, house staff, post graduate clinical associates, community physicians and nurses. Key resources for the program are visible and administratively distinct sections of oncology in both medicine and surgery, each with its own bed allocations on oncology floors specifically designed so that these educational objectives can be pursued. There is a full time faculty of fully trained oncologists who guide and develop the program, 3 in Surgical Oncology, 3 in Medical Oncology and 3 in XRT. Over the past two years, a highly successful regional oncology program has been developed with six participating community hospitals. The concept of total care of the cancer patient is stressed. Undergraduate student education aims to correlate the roles of basic sciences and clinical methods in the care of cancer patients. A specially designed cancer syllabus has been developed by the faculty to enhance teaching methodology and content to the second and third year medical students in a distinct 26 hour oncology course that has become accepted as part of the standard curriculum. Some 50-60 third and fourth year students annually take rotations or electives in cancer. A program of summertime "electives" for clinical assistants (students) that can accommodate some six to eight students has been developed and is fully subscribed. Ongoing evaluation is an integral part of this clinical cancer education program.